


if we never met

by uwujii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujii/pseuds/uwujii
Summary: In which Akaashi suddenly tells Bokuto how meeting him and falling in love with him changed his life.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	if we never met

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is from a thread I made on Twitter :'D
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :>

"Koutarou."

"Yes, Keiji?"

"I have something to tell you, but please don't laugh at me."

"Why would I laugh? Unless it's a joke, but what is it?"

Keiji sighs and faces his confused but curious boyfriend.

"I love you," he starts, and the confusion on Kotarou's face is replaced with a beaming smile. "Keiji? I know that! What—"

"Please let me continue."

Confusion is back on Koutarou's face, and Keiji sighs again, "I'm sorry, that was rude of me, but this is really important for me to say."

Confusion turns into worry, but Koutarou stays quiet and nods at the request of his boyfriend.

"I love you," Keiji tries again. "Before I came to Fukurodani, I wasn't sure where to go for high school. But then, I saw you play right before my eyes. You were like a star, a bright light that guided me and made me choose Fukurodani.

If I hadn't seen you on that day, I would have never considered going there. I could have chosen a different school, one where we could have been enemies on the court instead of me by your side. I could have been someone else's setter, but thankfully, I was yours.

Before I knew it, I've been through it all. Your moods that even Konoha-san and the other third years entrusted me with, your accomplishments as our ace and captain, but also the failures and challenges that you faced through high school. I joined you in all your extended practices to help you get in shape and get better myself. I even got involved in your personal life, with your parents, your sisters; I've met them and was introduced as your kouhai.

We were good friends, best friends even. Kuroo-san would call me as his replacement when he wasn't around to do ridiculous things with you. You trusted me with what was going on in your head. You told me about your past, your present, and your hopeful future. I just didn't expect that your future had me in it.

You told me about your plans, your goal to go pro, to repay your family with everything they've done for you, and when you told me you wanted me in it, I thought as a supporter, a friend. I didn't know you were going to ask me out that day in the gym.

I said yes, of course. I've had feelings for you for the longest time. Around the middle of my first year, I found myself more than just admiring your form. I was admiring _you._ Time just made me fall in deeper.

Then, I saw more sides of you than I thought I knew. I was exposed to your emotions more and more. I saw and felt all the love you could give. You showed me how much a person could love, and believe me, it was overwhelming, but I had gotten used to it. I loved how you were open to me, but on a much higher level. I'm grateful that you trusted me.

I was no longer introduced as your kouhai but as your boyfriend. I still remember when your sisters screamed at the top of their lungs, and your mother joined them while your father tried to control their shrieks of excitement. We were so embarrassed but so happy.

After a while, you graduated, and I had one more year before I did too. You were on your journey to be a professional volleyball player. I was happy for you; you were following your dreams that you shared with me on that day in the gym. But I was also anxious about the distance that we'd have to face.

You knew me well, and we talked about it. You always had a way with words, and in true Koutarou fashion, you were able to rid them from my mind. I supported you through it all like I always did in high school, while you did the same with me studying for college. 

We always made sure to call each other, to remind each other to take breaks and do our best. I would try to go to your games as much as I could, and you would surprise me at my dorm when you had free time.

You would come to me with either your accomplishments or struggles and I was always there to listen and help. You did the same for me, even though we sometimes had different schedules. But we made it work. We did the extra mile for each other, and I love that about you, about us.

Now we're in our shared apartment. You're in the Japan National team, and I'm working as an editor in Shounen Jump. We're both stable, and although there are times where we can't see each other because of our chosen paths, we're still making it work.

If I never saw you that day, I would have never met you and gotten to know you like I do now, love you like I do now.

Now, I'm in your arms on our couch, and you're confused because I'm saying all these things.

It's just, sometimes we're not together enough, and I just wanted to remind you how much meeting you and falling in love with you has changed my life and has helped me be as fulfilled and happy as I am now.

I love you so, so much, Koutarou. I hope you'll always remember that."

Keiji and Koutarou stare at each other, embarrassment and tears look back at each other. Keiji panics, "Kou, why are you crying?"

He doesn't get a verbal response, but he receives a tight but loving hug. Keiji wraps his arms around Koutarou, and they sit there for a bit.

"I love you too, Keiji. So, so much." 

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a Bokuto pov soon too! :D I mean, if people like this enough for one! :D
> 
> Thank you for reading~ I make threads on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/koukofii) too :D


End file.
